The Truth Never Lies
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: In the small town of South Park secrets lie in every corner. South Park has it's own pretty little liars.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone this is a new story by me strongly based off the books Pretty Little Liars but it's not going to be exactly like the story. There is going to be my own touch to the story too!**_

_**How it all started**_

Wendy inhaled the sweet smell of fresh cut summer grass on Lola's front yard. She was sitting with her friend waiting for the other girls to arrive.

Wendy could hardly believe that she was sitting here right now waiting with Lola for the most popular girl in school to come over for a sleepover. She along with Lola, Red and Esther had joined up with Bebe to become the most popular and most wanted group in South Park's entire eighth grade.

It all started at the beginning of grade five Bebe and all of the other girls she used to hang out with went their separate ways because Bebe found some new "it" girls to hang out with. For Wendy she has changed the most since the fourth grade. She had gained a ton of weight, had terrible acne, had braces with food always caught in them and her parent's never spent any time with her. Ever since her parent's divorce at the beginning of grade five.

When the five girl's mothers joined up into a book club in August just before the start of the eighth grade the five girls bounded quickly once again and made a new clique.

Wendy still wasn't sure why Bebe wanted to hang out with her again but she didn't care too much, the only thing that really mattered is that her ex-best friend wanted her back in her life. Even though she was a joke to the rest of the world.

Wendy looked over at Lola who was picking at some of the grass with her fingers as she waited for her friends to arrive for her friends. Lola was pretty gorgeous herself with her tanned skin with matching light brown hair and brown eyes. Today she was wearing a light blue sundress and her hair was held back with her favourite and almost signature dark blue head band. She should have been popular without Bebe's help but Lola was guilty of being incredibly smart. She even got the highest mark in the entire school on the year's final exam a long with the smartest boy Kyle Broflovski, but whenever Wendy tried to talk to Lola about it Lola changed the subject right away.

Wendy looked down at what she was wearing because she was getting pretty hot in what she was wearing from the hot summertime air. School had just ended that day so the five girls were having an end of year sleepover together in the cabin Lola's Dad had made not too long ago. Wendy was wearing a sweater over her much too loose t-shirt not only to cover up her body fat but also to cover up something darker underneath a secret that should never come out ever.

Red ran up to the two girls with a wide smile, she was happy because the year was finally over. A lot of people outside of the group didn't like her ever since she had spread those horrible rumours about her former friends. No one knows why she did it but now she had a lot of haters on her back. Red also hated school's guts she got bad grades in school and didn't really try. Red usually just let the world slide and just waited to see where she ended up.

Red was pretty in her own way with her red hair that land just underneath her shoulders with black streaks and hazel eyes. Her style was just a laid back jeans and t-shirt kind of thing, that day she was wearing short jean shorts and a band t-shirt for Nirvana. She loved music like that. Though Red acted like a bitch or a bad-ass at times to her friends and the people she admired she was one of the nicest people in the world ready to protect them.

"Hey Red," Wendy replies nicely to her friend with a smile showing off her braces that Wendy was so ashamed of a long with the rest of her body.

"Hey Wendy, hey Lola," Red addressed her friends happily and sat down on the grass with them, her legs crossed. "I am so excited for tonight." She said with glee.

Wendy nodded her agreement but didn't say anything. She watched Esther approaching the group from behind Red.

Esther was the smallest in the group but it added to her personality. She was quiet yet determined and her smallness made her that much cuter. She had chin length black hair that framed her face perfectly, wide-set blue eyes and she walked very perkily. Esther looked like the girl version of her twin brother Kevin but she was nothing like him. Esther didn't even like _Star Wars._ That day she was wearing a blue TNA tank top and Lululemon leggings. Ether was usually found wearing blue because she thought it matched her eyes.

The four girls talked together a little bit while they waited on Bebe's arrival. They talked about how they were scared yet looking forward to High School. Wendy was by far the most nervous about high school but didn't want to admit it.

"Hey guys I'm here!" Bebe interrupted their conversation standing above them with a modest type of smile kind of saying 'don't hate me because I'm beautiful'. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink tank top with a gold necklace around her neck.

Red smiled with happiness that her best friend was finally at the sleepover. "You're here!" she squealed with delight which made Lola look at her strangely. Red did not notice though or perhaps she pretended not to notice so she wouldn't look like a fool in front of Bebe. Bebe laughed as if she knew why Red was really so excited to see her.

"So shall we go to the cabin?" Esther said wanting to get started with the sleepover already. The four girls stood up from their small circle and started to walk over to Lola's backyard which was one of the largest in all of South Park.

"I heard that Kenny may have a crush on Annie," Red started the conversation walking beside Bebe and Wendy as Lola and Esther led the way.

Bebe rolled her light blue eyes. Bebe was by far the most gorgeous girl in all of South Park. All of the girls wanted to be her and all of the guys adored Bebe. She was hard to resist with her light blue hypnotizing eyes, perfect smile, straight white teeth, long wavy blonde hair that went halfway down her back and perfect body weight. "_That_ loser? Why would he fall for her?" she asked with a slight disgust in Kenny.

"I don't know I used to be close to Annie a really long time ago she was really nice." Esther replied softly not entirely sure she should have said that.

"Yeah but now, ugh she is so weird." Bebe said back and the group fell silent after that. They did not really want to argue with Bebe or get on her bad side so they had no choice but to agree with her. Only Lola took the opportunity to pick fights with Bebe that Bebe took very well. At that moment though Lola figured it was not worth it fighting with Bebe over such a thing.

Lola's cabin was very large and it could almost be considered a house. It had one large room inside with a few couchs, hardwood flooring and some paintings. A fridge and a bathroom were also in the cabin. On each side of the place there was two windows both the same size on opposite sides from each other. No one could believe that Lola's father had made it himself.

Lola turned on the light switch of the cabin as all of the girls stepped into the place and slipped of their flip flops on the front mat. "Here we are." She said smiling with pride that it was her place that was chosen for their end of the year sleepover to be held.

"I just love this cabin, I am so glad we chose this place for our sleepover." Bebe said throwing herself onto a large black leather couch.

Esther, Wendy, Red, and Lola all exchanged looks. It was Bebe who made the decision not them she demanded their sleepover to be at the cabin. Lola was proud of it yes, but she did not like the idea of Bebe just invited herself over to her home.

"Well come on girls sit down, I have some juicy shit to tell you all." Bebe announced mysteriously meeting all of their gazes, Bebe loved secrets and getting into other people's businesses.

The four girls sat down on the two couches together. Red placed herself beside Bebe on purpose and Esther sat down next to her. On the other couch across from the black leather one Wendy and Lola sat down together.

"So I heard that the rumour you spread about Heidi having sex with Clyde in the school bathroom is actually true Red!" Bebe exclaimed with some excitement that one of Red's infamous rumours was "true". Bebe was too blind to realize that the rumour her little friend spread out got Heidi in huge trouble and even got her suspended for a short while even though it actually wasn't true. Or perhaps she loved that fact so much was because one of the biggest losers in school life was ruined.

The five of them rambled on and on for a short while about gossip in school and other things such as the newest clothes in their favourite stores and their plans for the summer when Bebe came up with an exciting idea.

"I got something fun for us all to do." Bebe whispered with intrigue her eyes filled with joy.

"Oh no, we're not going to go skinny dipping in Stark's Pond again are we?" Wendy spoke up with a slight bit of worry. Bebe usually made the girls do bad things just because the fun of it. She made them do stunts and she would often taunt them during their alone time about their deepest darkest secrets that only Bebe knew no one else.

Bebe laughed a little at her friend's worry. "Feeling a little bit insecure again aren't we Wendy?" Bebe said cruelly aiming that bullet straight at her.

Wendy's face went pale thinking that Bebe was actually going to tell the other girls about her secret. But then again, when she thought about it more Bebe wouldn't give up something like that so easily.

"Well then what is it?" Esther asked getting a little bit impatient.

Bebe ran over to her TNA bag that she brought with her and took out a DVD. "We're going to watch a porno!" she exclaimed holding it up for everyone to see.

Red's eyes grew large. "Holy shit, my parents would kill me if they saw me watching that!" Red whispered. Her parents were very protective when it came to sexual things, they refused to tell her about sex until the third grade when most kids already knew all about shit like that.

"Well fuck them; they're not here are they?" Bebe answered.

Lola walked over to Bebe and snatched the DVD from her hand. "_Inside your mom?_" she read out loud raising an eyebrow. The DVD case looked as if it never had been opened before or even touched, in matter of fact it still had the clear thin plastic wrapping still over it. "Did you buy this yourself?"

"Yeah, like what was I going to do? Take one of my parent's old ones? No I read about this on Google a while ago and decided to buy it for tonight."

"Wow that's pretty bad-ass, but how did you get it?" Wendy replied. It was strange to hear Wendy say the word bad-ass as for it just wasn't a Wendy thing to say.

"We're not watching it." Lola spoke up making the room fall into an empty awkward silence. Bebe's mouth dropped and everyone stayed quiet.

"Yes we are!" Bebe stated furious at Lola she glared at Lola almost ready to kill her.

"No we're not; it's not all about you."

From the couches were the three girls all sat together, Red's eyes grew larger than ever before when she said that but none of them did anything, they all watched the two girls wondering what was going to happen next.

"We're watching the movie."

"No we're not and it's my cabin and I want you to leave." Lola said pointing to the door.

"Fine," Bebe said icily and stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind her leaving behind nothing but shocked silence from the four girls.

"She left behind her bag." Replied Wendy stating the obvious and breaking the silence five minutes later.

"I am going to go find Bebe and tell her I'm sorry," Lola replied and ran out of the barn to go find Bebe.

Ten mintues later Lola returned, but not with Bebe, her face was white and she looked as if she just saw the scariest thing. "I can't find Bebe and I thought I heard a scream." She whispered.

"I… think I want to go home." Red said finally.

"Me too." Agreed Esther.

And Bebe was indeed gone, for three years she was gone without a trace. But whenever the girls went by Bebe's house or saw her picture it was not sadness that they felt it was relief they felt, relief that their deep secrets were finally safe. And indeed they were for three years at least.

_**Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**_

_**-the Pierces**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Back to South Park

_**Three years later**_

_**Esther's point of view**_

The heat of the sun rays from outside the car I am in reflect through the car windows and comes down on me. Absorbing as much as the hot summer air as I can I sink down in my car seat. I soon will have to go back to school next week and I will get to see my old boyfriend Craig again. It has been a long time but I can't wait to see him.

"Wow South Park is just the same as before!" my twin brother Kevin exclaims his eyes glued to the car window. He is the exact same age as me, well okay not exact, I am five minutes older but he sometimes can be really immature.

"Kevin, God damn it." I mutter looking away my cheeks burning a little bit from embarrassment of my brother. What if someone sees him, a teenager getting excited over a town? They would judge the whole family right away first impressions are always made right away no matter what. When I say it though it reminds me of Eric Cartman some fat kid in all of my classes when I lived here before that everyone used to hate. I wonder if he is the same as before.

I wonder if things are the same as before. When I left here to move to Canada at the beginning of grade nine, I was a school freak just the same as before Bebe and I became friends. After Bebe disappeared she was never found, and a week later the four of us met again but it was so awkward. We just left. At the beginning of grade nine I had no friends and only one person understood me, Craig Tucker. He loved me so much and we started dating. He was the only person I was sad to leave when I found out my family was moving to Canada because my Father got a job offer there. We are now moving back to our old house and I know the old haunted memories of the past will be there too.

We drive into Main Street and I see two people together. One of them a tall slim boy wearing a blue and red poof-ball hat with black hair almost reaching his eyes. I recognize him right away as Stan the girl beside him is unbelievably gorgeous I don't know her but in a way she seems almost too familiar. Both of them are beautiful people. Stan has become hot, well he always has been.

When Kevin notices Stan he looks away from the window and frowns like he remembers the way things were before we moved. Kevin has never been popular at all being a _Star Wars_ freak in all. He had a few friends but nothing more outside of it. I remember Red I think it was used to be friends with him a really long time ago but they stopped talking after fourth grade.

Our car drives into the driveway in front of our old home. I can't believe it has been three years since I was last here it looks as if it has never been touched since and I feel a slight comfort like we have never moved at all and the whole Bebe thing never happened but a sting of reality hurts like hell when it comes back.

I help Mom and Dad move a few boxes into our house and I tell Dad that I am going to see Craig. Dad merely nods and gives Mom a kiss on her cheek. Mom smiles and gives a small childish giggle.

I walk down the streets that I haven't walked down in so long to Craig's house thinking about that kiss over and over in my mind like a haunting movie. It makes me sick to the stomach that after all these years Mom and Dad are still together.

I pause when I reach Bebe's house. It is two streets away from Craig's house and a fire starts in my heart. I still expect her to walk by that front window now, and ask me to come inside but now a new owner lives in this house. Bebe's parents moved to Denver soon after their child disappeared. They still haven't found her dead or alive, Craig has told me there are signs all around South Park and most of Colorado about her and the News try and keep up to date with her story.

Feeling the pain of Bebe I turn away from the house but it's too late, a flash back of that horrible day flashes like it has just happened yesterday.

"_Bebe! Esther! Wait up!" screamed Annie from behind us. Her curly blond hair blowing crazily everywhere as she tried to run up to us._

_Bebe looked behind us swiftly and her eyes grew large. "Shit, it's that loser!" she hissed to me._

_The two of us glanced at each other for a second wondering what the hell we should do and randomly started to run away as fast as we can laughing so hard while we did so. Annie picked up her pace too, she had no idea._

_We ran onto a street filled with stores and ran behind Tweak's Coffee. We remained quiet until we could no longer hear Annie._

"_Thank God she's gone; I could never be caught dead around her!" Bebe exclaimed with relief between gasps for breath after running so fast. _

_I nodded but I did not say anything. I used to hang out with Annie a lot when I was younger and I felt guilty for running away from her. After all I knew what it was like to be ridiculed and alone. It wasn't her fault there are so many assholes in the world._

"_Well come on let's go to Wal-Mart I hate that cheap-ass store but they're candy is cheap and I am craving some Reeses." Bebe demanded as she tip toed over to the side of the coffee shop that faces the public._

_She looked both ways until she knew that it was safe from people she knew. I followed her until out and the two of us walked together down some streets of South Park talking about normal conversations such as our fellow schoolmates, clothes, music and other stuff that we normally talked about._

_When we got to the Wal-Mart parking lot we didn't bother looking out for cars that could have hit us we just walked in the parking lot casually until I stopped at an all too familiar car. My Dad's car, the one he usually drove to work._

"_That's my Dad's car; I thought he was at work." I whispered when I noticed that the licence plate was his. I had memorized both of my parent's ones. _

"_Maybe he got out early," Bebe replied shaking it off flipping some of her long blonde hair back._

"_Look there's people in the car, I should say hi before we go into the store." I said, not wanting to be rude to my own Father. Bebe looked at me blankly for a moment and I starred at her back with a pleading kind of look._

_Finally Bebe rolled her blue eyes and sighed out a "Fine." _

_I smile at her and walk over to the front of the car planning on tapping on the windows and say hi to my Father when I saw something that I should not have seen._

_My Dad was making out with someone else that was not my Mother. They were in the front seat kissing both looked as if they were deeply madly in love. My Dad did not look as if he was being attacked by a crazy woman that wanted a piece of him; he actually seemed to want to do things to this woman._

_My eyes grew wide at the site and Bebe almost looked intrigued at what was happening Bebe loved it when she was involved in secrets such as that one. She didn't like tiny stupid secrets she loved; she craved the juicy dark ones that could ruin your life forever._

_When Dad saw us he jumped a mile in fear of being caught red-handed. I was so confused in what I saw I didn't know what to do. There were so many questions going on in my head, how long had that been going on, and why didn't he do this to his own wife. The list went on and on._

_The lady asked what was it and then turned to face us. "Holy shit, those perverted children!" she yelped in accusation. "I'm calling the cops!" she screamed at us grabbing her purse to search for her cell._

"_No! That's my daughter!" Dad screamed snatching the purse away from her._

"_You have kids? After an entire year you have never told me that!" the lady said angrily._

I come back to today my heart aching that an entire year my father had cheated on my Mother. Why did he do that? I still ask this question today.

That night, Dad sat Bebe and I down in his office at our house and told me and Bebe not to tell my Mother and that it was going to be our own little secret.

Besides my Dad and the woman for which I never did learn her name, Bebe was the only other person who knew about my Dad's affair. She used to threaten me with that secret saying that she was going to tell my Mom if I didn't do what she wanted. I turn back to the house and breathe a sigh of relief. She's gone now, no one has to know.

I look at my LG Rumour phone to see that I have been standing here for like five minutes. The people that live her must think I am some crazy stalker! I pick up the pace and speed walks the rest of the way to Craig's house.

When I get to Craig's house I don't even have to knock on the door. He just opens it and smiles. It is rare to see Craig smile but we haven't seen each other for three months since he visited me plenty of times when I was living in Canada.

He has gotten so hot now a days with long black hair that peeks out of his blue hat, simple yet cute brown eyes and a determined kind of look on him that never changes. Today he is wearing his usual black jeans and blue winter coat even though it is still early September. But it does get cold pretty fast in South Park by next week it will feel like fall outside.

"Craig!" I exclaim not bothering to say hi and I fall into his already open arms. The hug only lasts for a few seconds though; Craig is not the type that likes to get too close to people.

"Hey Esther, sooo happy to see you again." He replies with his low pitched nasal tone voice.

"Me too Craig!" I exclaim with happiness.

"Well do you want to go for a walk? I can show you around new South Park." Craig suggests trying to break the ice.

"Yeah sure, but I can't really imagine that much has changed around here," I reply slightly giggling as he closes the door behind him of his house not bothering to lock it. He always says that keeping it unlocked is a sign of no worry and having no worry in life is nice and boring just the way he likes it.

"Yeah not really, but the people around here sure the hell have changed." He mutters and clasps my hand in his. My heart pounds with excitement as he wraps his fingers around mine. Craig really does care about me! This is so unusual for Craig to do this.

We walk down a few streets chatting about his last visit to Canada, what is new with his life and mine. Craig's life has been pretty much the same as always hanging out with his friends, Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Jimmy and he got a few new cool things. No big deal but I pretend to be interested.

I pause when I see something all too familiar. It's a sign on a poll with a large picture of Bebe on it. In large bold letters it reads

**Have you seen me?**

It also reads Bebe's name, information and the date she went missing. I tremble a little bit inside when her eyes look straight at me in the picture. No one else has to know. She's dead now my secret is safe. I try to remind myself that but somewhere in the back in my mind keeps telling me it's not.

"She gone, but yet she is everywhere." I whisper to Craig.

"Yeah you better get used to seeing those; they're all over the place. Even the news." Craig replies flatly but places his arm around me in comfort.

"Look, it's getting late I probably should head back," I say looking down at my cell phone. I don't really want to see anymore today.

Craig opens his mouth to protest but then doesn't say anything. He knows it's about the Bebe sign. The two of us walk home together in silence his hand in mine.

_**So this part is not really like the Pretty Little Liar books but you will see something like the Ezra and Aria thing soon. As you can tell Esther is based off Aria. The next chapter will be about either Wendy or Red I think.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all, Bramblestar. **_


	3. Red's World

_**Red's Point of View**_

"So someone finally bought the Marler's old home." Mom replies sitting across from the kitchen table from me. My mom looks a lot like me with chin length bright red hair, the same matching hazel eyes and the same oval face structure. Her normal straight face look is tinted with a small smile today. I guess Mom would be happy being a real estate agent in all.

"It's about time." I mutter not really paying attention to her. I was listening to my iPod and eating Fruit Loops trying to make best of my last breakfast of summer until she had to come around.

"Oh, and your little friend Esther Stoley? Her family has just moved back to their old home here a few days ago. You should go visit her!" Mom exclaims trying her best to make me in a better mood. She knows that it won't work though.

My heart sinks a little bit when I hear that Esther has moved back to South Park. I want to see her so bad, especially since neither Wendy nor Lola wants anything to do with me anymore. I know that I shouldn't visit her though remembering how awkward it was before she moved between the four of us. Every single one of us has gone our separate ways.

For I, not much has changed for me. I am a freak at school once again but I saw that one coming. I have always been a loser after our group split up way back at the end of grade four. Okay I am taller and I don't have those black highlights anymore but otherwise I am still that same girl. I miss Bebe every day. My heart breaks whenever I see her picture on the streetlights. When I see her story on the news, when I see her favourite clothing store, everything reminds me of her.

"So when are the new people moving in?" I ask happily, trying to change the subject. Whenever I think about Bebe I try to change the subject right away to make sure I don't break down. I take another spoonful of soaking wet Fruit Loops yummy just the way I like them. Some people like them dry but I love them just flooding with milk.

"Today and they have a girl your age!" Mom replies happily. Probably hoping that maybe I will let go of the past and make a new friend for once. I guess I could give it a try. After all I should start to move on three years have passed since then and Lola and Wendy sure the hell seemed to have moved on.

I nod with a smile unable to speak since my mouth is filled with soggy fruity goodness but I am sure she understands what I mean.

"Hello Mother," a small voice speaks up suddenly coming into the room. I look behind me to see my little sister walk into the room. Her name is Kathleen but goes by Katie. She thinks Kathleen sounds too old for her. I have to admit Katie suits her better with her bright orange curly hair put in two pigtails and small freckles sprinkled across her nose. Okay sure she is a ginger but she is so cute! I love everything about her.

"Hi darling!" Mom exclaims standing up from her chair and gives her little baby a kiss. I think Katie is Mom's favourite. I guess I don't blame her, she is lucky to have little Katie. She almost died when she was born from a hole in her heart and now she is being tested for leukemia. I don't even think Katie even realizes what is going on with her. All she thinks she's doing is getting a few needles. She doesn't realize how serious this whole thing is. Mom is taking her back to the doctor's tomorrow and I have no intention in going. The test results are coming in tomorrow and I don't want to be there if it is actually true.

"Hey Katie, how was your sleep?" I ask trying my best not to cry for her.

"It was good; I'm feeling a lot better." Katie says quietly looking at her feet. She is so small and skinny for her age because she has lost so much weight from her sickness. But she got really sick a while ago and hardly ate. It was terrible to see her in such a state, she could go days without eating, and she was so pale, so pitiful. She is stronger now but she hardly ever eats. I think I know the reason why she is feeling better all of a sudden.

I kneel down to her size and put a loose strand of orange hair behind her ear. "Why honey?" I ask sympathetically. Katie is the only person I really truly care about in this world. The rest of the world can suck it, no homo.

Katie glares at me accusingly with her large eyes. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No, I want to know how you're feeling better." I lie to her with a smile. I have gotten really good at this over the years.

"I'm just feeling a lot better, that's all." She says looking past me refusing to keep eye contact.

I look at my Mom helplessly; I am not getting any truth out of this girl. Mom gives me a look to say to leave the room and I get up back to my normal height and walk out of the room quickly. I don't want to hear the conversation that is to happen in there. It is just too sad.

I decide it is best to go to my room and I do slamming the door behind me. _"Good night cruel world I'll see you in the morning." _ I whisper and sing at the same time, I usually don't like rap music but Power is kind of a good song.

I throw myself upon my unmade bed and I bounce a little when I land. Not knowing what else to do I grab my ipod and lay down on my stomach just listening to songs. I crank up Smells like Team Spirit by Nirvana so much that Mom would complain about me going deaf one day if she wasn't talking to Katie about-yeah.

While the song plays I zone out of everything in this shitty world. I forget about Bebe, being a loser, how I hate my family and about how the only person in this world may have cancer. Fuck my life. I hate it when spoiled bitches say that like Wendy Testaburger. She used to be cool and nice but now ever since Millie got a hold of her, we never talk. I don't even think she remembers me.

When the song ends one of the calmer songs I have on my iPod which is Secrets by One Republic goes on (I like my songs on shuffle) and I turn down the volume very slightly, just enough to hear something going on outside. Confused, I get up from my bed iPod still in hand and look out my window. I notice that a giant moving truck is in front of my house and tons of people are around.

I smile slightly and I am kind of intrigued at the thought that a new neighbour is moving in next door. They have a kid my age! Perhaps a new friend maybe this year at school will be different no more being a loner.

Not taking it any more I turn away from the window and decide to run downstairs. Something I have not done in forever.

"Mom the neighbours are here!" I scream out loud like when I was young and it was Christmas. When I almost reach the kitchen I pause remembering what was happening. That is a slap to my face. I fall silent and walk into the kitchen with some hesitation.

To my surprise I don't see Katie and Mom in tears but instead Katie is at the kitchen table licking an ice cream cone contently. Chocolate smudged all around her mouth.

I look over at Mom with a what-the-fuck look but then realize that Mom probably changed the subject and gave her treats to distract her from what's really going on.

"The neighbours are here." I say awkwardly watching Katie as she hands Mom the hardly eaten ice cream cone. I look at the clock and realize it is noon. I wake up pretty late in the mornings of summer usually. I was hoping to get a real good sleep in today but oh well.

"They are? Well let's visit them! I bought a pie yesterday at Wal-Mart may as well give it them." Mom replies contently and runs over to the microwave. She always likes to keep treats in there for some reason. I guess because it is too tall for Katie to reach.

"Didn't one of the real estate agents at your office sell them this house?" I ask all in wondering. I feel a tugging on my Family Guy t-shirt. I don't watch the show but I just love Stewie. The pic on my shirt is of him carrying that gun thing he always uses to kill Lois and the words "damn you all" on it. I can't tell you how much this shirt suits me! Mom hates it but I wear it with pride, not only just because it is my life in three words but also to piss her off.

I look down to see Katie looking up at me with giant eyes handing me a half-melted ice cream cone the chocolate ice cream has melted onto her hands and she gives me a tiny closed smile. I notice that she has gotten some of the ice cream on my shirt. Since the shirt is black the stains won't show but it'll still be sticky there the entire day. Which means I will sadly have to change out of my favourite shirt on the last day of summer vacation.

I want to yell at her to throw away it herself but I remember her cancer and take the cone into my hands. The gooey melted dairy treat goes all over my hand and I wrinkle my nose in disgust but try not to show my little sister. I just walk over to the trash can under the kitchen sink and throw it under there. Luckily it lands in the middle of the trash.

I wash the stickiness from my hand and run upstairs to change my shirt. "I'll be down in just a sec." I mutter to her running away.

Not bothering to close the door I grab the first shirt I see which just has a simple quote on it. "It's time to take a risk, sweetheart." It says. It's just a plain white shirt with black letters on it. Nothing more, I have no name brand clothes in my closet and I don't plan on ever buying any. I hate name brands. Not like every other girl in South Park High School. To them clothes and make up and all that shit is everything. No one has any personality these days.

I walk back downstairs slip on a pair of black flip flops that are standing next to the front door and walk outside to the front porch where Katie and Mom are waiting patiently. Mom is leaning against my house watching my little sister be intrigued by all that's going on with worry in her hazel eyes.

Not wanting to think about losing another important person in my life, I look away from Mom and stand next to Katie. She looks up at me with a giant smile.

"This is so exciting! I wonder if they have any kids." She replies her blue eyes growing wide. She's so innocent; I wish I was young again. So I can tell myself not to get so close to Bebe, so I can learn to appreciate things more.

"I know they have one my age, maybe there will be one that's yours." I say joyfully while Katie claps her hands in excitement her pigtails bouncing as she does so.

"Well let's go find out." Mom interrupts happily out of her sorrowful mood. She hands me the pie in her hands. I look at the box it is in and notice that it is a blueberry pie. I hate blueberry pie, I'm so glad that the neighbours are taking it. Mostly because blueberry pie was Bebe's favourite.

"_What did your Mom buy that you're so excited about?" I asked slightly curious of why Bebe was so eager to get home after school that day. I was in her kitchen, the two of us walked home from school together to work on a project about any book we desired._

"_Blueberry pie!" she said smiling to show off her pearly white straight-without-braces teeth. _

"_Blueberry pie?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I did not believe that Bebe would actually get so excited over something as small as pie. If it was something from Gucci or the newest model of the Blackberry then that was understandable. But blueberry pie was just out of question when it came to Bebe._

"_Yeah, it's so sweet like certain people." She replied mysteriously eyeing me a look I had never seen from her before._

I shake my head at the memory. That day should never be spoken of again. Luckily no one has to know about it, she's gone. There's only me left to keep that day between me and her.

"Hello my name is Patricia, nice to meet you and your name is?" I hear Mom's voice, but I don't bother looking up from the ground and the pie.

"Heidi, Heidi Turner."

I look up to see a girl my age with long dull brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a green tank top and short jean shorts is the last person I want to see.

It's the same Heidi whose life I ruined.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**_

_**-Dirty Little Secret, All-American Rejects**_

_**P.S. I made a reference to the song Roman's Revenge in here the part when she says that everyone can suck it, no homo. The song is by Nicki Minaj and Eminem. The reason I put it in is that she looks like someone who would like Eminem.**_


End file.
